


A Homs' First Christmas

by Ryeaugla



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Spoilers for future stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeaugla/pseuds/Ryeaugla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk is utterly clueless about Christmas, as no such holiday or anything similar exists on Bionis. Therefore, it's up to Robin to show the Monado wielder what the spirit of the holiday is all about.</p><p>Contains spoilers for Mechonis Mission Zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Homs' First Christmas

Christmas was always a wonderful season at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. The children waited anxiously for Santa Claus to bring them gifts while the adults reveled in the cheerful mood of the season. Today, the Smashers were working on decorating the large building they were living in to get ready for the upcoming holiday. Fighters were putting up string lights, garnishing rooms with holly and poinsettias, and placing ornaments on a large tree set up in the main hall. Everybody present seemed to be in a good mood during this joyous season.

Everybody except a certain blond haired Homs. Instead of being happy and festive like many of the other Smashers who were out and about helping with decorating for the holidays, Shulk was just watching everything from afar and wondering what was going on. Most of the Smashers who were present (there were a few Scrooges who refused to get involved with the holiday spirit whatsoever, and they were not present as a result) were well aware of what they were getting involved with, but not the Heir to the Monado. Robin was quick to notice that his fiance was just sitting on the sidelines and hurried over to see what was up with him.

"Shulk, is something the matter? You're not the kind of person I would expect to not get involved with this." The Mechon offered a hand for Shulk to take, but the Homs just frowned a little before speaking up himself.

"Robin, you know what's going on here?" He inquired. "Why is everybody putting random baubles on a large pine tree? Why are they putting string lights up all over the hallways? I don't understand any of what's going on here at all..." Robin smiled as he sat next to Shulk, making sure to not hit the back of his metal headdress on the wall behind him as he reclined.

"We're getting ready for a holiday called Christmas." The tactician explained. "Do they really not have a holiday like this back on Bionis? We have something similar in Ylisse." Shulk shook his head.

"No, we really only have a celebration honouring the winter season, but that's closer to the beginning of the new year. It's nothing like this anyway, as it's a lot more subdued. Certainly no need for vivacious decorations like this." Robin couldn't help but frown upon hearing that Homs didn't have any kind of holiday like Christmas. He had hoped that he would be able to celebrate with Shulk, but it didn't seem like the seer had much of an interest in doing so.

"I see... Well, you can learn a bit about the holiday by watching everybody get ready for it, I suppose. I'm sorry to hear you won't be involved with any of the festivity though." And with that, Robin stood up and took a few steps out before he activated his drones to fly up to a nearby wall. Due to the fact that he was one of the few Smashers who was flight-bound as a result of becoming a Mechon, the tactician had been asked to help with putting up decorations in hard to reach spots. Shulk continued to watch the other fighters as they spent time being happy to enjoy time with friends or laugh at mishaps such as people getting tangled up in tinsel. It made the Homs a bit regretful that he wasn't participating. After a moment of hesitation, he finally got up from his seat and started walking around to see if there was anything that people needed help with.

Unfortunately for Shulk, everybody had things under control and there was no need for his assistance. All of the jobs were covered by everybody else, as they hadn't accounted for him wanting to get involved. Therefore, the blond seer gave up and left. Robin had noticed Shulk trying to get involved to no avail, but he was too busy working on trimming the top of the tree, and thus he didn't get an opportunity to go down and cheer his fiance up.

By the time Robin had finished with his duties, he had come back into the room to apologize to Shulk about what had happened earlier, only to find that the Monado wielder had curled up into bed and was already asleep. The tactician felt bad that he didn't even have the opportunity to apologize to Shulk after everything, and so he just sadly hung his robe up onto the side of his bed and fell asleep himself.

* * *

It finally came time for Christmas, and the entire town as well as the mansion itself was festive and joyful... all except for Shulk and Robin's room. The tactician didn't really want to draw attention too much to the holiday, considering Shulk didn't celebrate it as well as trying not to focus on what had happened on the day when everybody was decorating, and so the Mechon wanted to spend the day avoiding the subject. At the same time, Robin wanted to give something to the man he loved anyway, considering he hadn't done anything yet as thanks for having his body repaired. Sure, Shulk didn't exactly do anything aside from the installation of the new Speed Frame he had now, and it was other people who risked their lives trying to get the materials to save him, but Robin still wanted to do something anyway because he felt like he didn't show the younger male enough appreciation. The tactician had to broach the subject carefully, though.

Shulk went about his usual schedule, as it seemed like he didn't really think today was anything special besides the fact that there were no matches set up. He was sitting at his desk, reading a book silently. Usually the Monado wielder wore his blue eye contacts, but seeing as there was a day off from Smash battles, he had forgone them and just let his eyes rest for the day. As such, magenta orbs scanned across the pages while he sat there quietly. Robin quietly walked over so that he stood behind Shulk, looking over his shoulder. At this distance, it was hard for the Mechon to read the tiny words on the pages of the tome in front of Shulk, so Robin didn't even attempt to read. He wasn't quite sure what to say either, and so he just stood there without saying anything for a while.

About a minute later, the tactician gave a small sigh, but that was enough for Shulk's head to lurch back quickly in surprise. He nearly fell out of his chair seeing the other standing behind him, and it was probably fortunate that the seer didn't have the Monado on his person, else Robin would have probably been cleaved in half. "...What on Bionis are you doing just lurking behind me?!"

"Sorry!" Robin waved his hands in front of his face, as he meant no harm. "I was... reading over your shoulder, to be honest." A lie, but the seer didn't need to know that. Shulk sighed and stood up, placing both of his hands on his hips.

"Look, Robin... I know you better than that. Something's on your mind. What is it?" There was a moment of awkward silence as brown eyes met magenta and they tried to interpret each other's thoughts without speaking. It ended a little less than a minute later when Robin removed a tiny silver box with a purple bow from a pocket in his robe and offered it up to the blond haired male while his cheeks started coating with blush.

"...I know you don't celebrate Christmas, nor did you get a really good first impression of the holiday, but..." The Mechon frowned for a second before forcing a smile back onto his face. "I still wanted to give you something anyway. It's a little something to say thank you for continuing to care about me for all this time." Shulk's eyes quickly darted between the box and Robin's face a few times before he gingerly accepted the present and opened it up to look at what was inside. A slight gasp escaped the Homs' lips as he was staring at a golden charm in the shape of an eye attached to a matching chain. Shulk removed the necklace from the box before affixing it around his own neck. Later he planned to tuck it under his turtleneck, but for now he had it resting atop his sweater so Robin could see it.

"It's beautiful." Shulk said calmly as he held onto the charm with one hand. "Thank you for giving me such a lovely gift." Robin beamed immensely, enough so that his cheeks were starting to grow red as his blushing compounded.

"Now wherever you go, I'll always be watching over you." He sighed as he walked around behind the man he was betrothed to and gave him a gentle hug. "I hope this is enough to make your day, if not your Christmas, a little better." Shulk gave a quick giggle before he placed a hand under Robin's chin and gently lifted his face so that their eyes met.

"Robin, if you really had been reading over my shoulder just now, you would have seen that I've been reading about Christmas to learn more about it." The seer grinned. "I've actually learned quite a bit about this holiday from my books. As such..." Shulk gently pushed himself out of Robin's grasp before hurrying out of the room, much to the Mechon's confusion. It was a couple minutes later that Shulk's voice was heard calling Robin into the bedroom. Once there, the tactician couldn't help but laugh.

"...Shulk, that's holly!" He was laughing at the red berries that had been hastily strung up between the bars of the top and bottom bunks of their bed. Clearly the clueless alien had been trying to string up a bough of mistletoe and failed. The Homs frowned and stood up, pulling the white haired male over toward the bed briskly.

"Shut up, you know what I was going for." The seer pouted before he pushed the Mechon onto his bed. While his arms were still pinning the mage to the mattress, he continued speaking while looking deeply into the brown eyes staring back at him. "I'm trying to get into the holiday spirit while also finally doing something about that promise I gave you back in Ylisse."

"Promise in Ylisse?" Robin repeated. "You mean the one where..." Before he could finish his sentence, Shulk leaned down and cut the tactician off by pressing his lips against the other's. Robin's surprise quickly turned into bliss as he answered Shulk's forwardness with equal passion. For once, Robin was happy for his Speed Frame, as he enjoyed feeling Shulk's warm hands pressed up against his back, something he wouldn't have been able to feel with his old frame installed.

At the same time, Shulk liked feeling Robin's metal arms find their way under his sweater so that the mage could tightly hold onto the male laying atop him while they continued pouring out their feelings to each other. And as such, this continued for several minutes before both of the young men were breathless and sweaty. Shulk nestled his head between Robin's head and shoulder, whispering into his ear almost inaudibly.

"How's that for a little Christmas spirit?" He asked. Robin couldn't help but give a breathless laugh as one metal arm came up and rested upon the back of the younger male's head.

"I love it, and I love you." The Mechon whispered back. "Merry Christmas~"

**Author's Note:**

> 1939 words. I figured I might as well write a fluffy cute story for the Christmas season in my universe. I need some more cute moments in this universe where nothing bad happens. No robot angst or Grima being greedy. Just Christmas joy for all~ The spoilers present here kind of lessen any kind of tension for the next story in the series, but you really didn't think I'd kill Robin off again for the second time in the series, did you?
> 
> And yes, this story is canon to the main series, so there will be references to the eye necklace later on.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
